


A Million Miles Away

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Jehan is a prince and Montparnasse is a thief.





	

In the palace, the king’s voice echoed through the halls, “Jehan!” he called angrily.  
“Yes, Father?” the red-haired teenager came running.  
“What on earth did you say to Prince Léopold?” his father asked.  
Jehan rolled his eyes, “Only exactly where he could go, he had the nerve to tell me he’d be running the kingdom once were married!”  
“Jehan, how are you going to find a husband if you’re rude to all of your suitors?” the king asked him.  
“Hopefully I won’t,” Jehan muttered, “I don’t want to marry a stranger.”  
“We’ve been through this, Jehan,” his father sighed, “It’s the law of the kingdom. If you are unmarried when I die, the kingdom is passed on to the next family.”  
“Then I don’t want your kingdom!” Jehan ran to his chambers and slammed the door. He screamed into a pillow, attracting the attention of his black cat, Lucky.   
Lucky padded over and batted at Jehan’s braid.  
“Hey there, Lucky,” Jehan sniffled, “I’m fine, don’t you worry about me,” he pet lucky gently.  
Lucky purred and curled up in a ball snuggled against him.  
“I’ve got to get out of here, Lucky,” Jehan sighed softly, “I can’t marry a stranger, and I can’t stay here and be trapped anymore.”  
Meow.  
There was a knock on the bedroom door.  
“Go away, Papa!” Jehan yelled.  
The king walked into the room anyway, “Jehan, maybe you should spend a day down in the kingdom tomorrow, go to the market place, get to know your future subjects.”  
“Really?” Jehan asked excitedly, “No guards,” he insisted.  
“Fine, no guards, and you can tale the cat with you,” his father said.  
“Lucky,” Jehan corrected him. “Thank you, Papa!”  
“If tomorrow goes well, it can become a weekly thing, now go to bed and be up early,” he said.  
Jehan nodded and curled up with Lucky under the covers.

The next morning, Jehan was up with the sun. He got dressed in simple clothes, and a cloak to keep warm. He ran to the palace gates with Lucky.  
“Jehan!”  
“Yes, Papa? I’m ready to go!”  
“Alright, take this,” his father handed him a pouch of coins, “Be careful.”  
“I will,” Jehan promised, “Come on, Lucky!” they took off down the path to the village. He slowed down as the market place came into view, “Alright, we can do this, Lucky,, just remain calm and collected,” Jehan whispered.  
Lucky padded along after him happily.  
“Just be cool Lucky.”  
Lucky looked up at him as if to tell him to follow his own advice.

“Hey! Get off me!” Jehan turned his head to see a young, dark-haired man, only a few years older than him, being apprehended by guards.  
“Nice try, thief,” one of the guards sneered at him.  
Jehan walked over, “What did he steal?”  
“None of your damn business,” A guard snapped at him.  
“I think it most certainly is my business,” Jehan pulled his hood down.  
“Price Jehan! My apologies,” the guard gasped, “He stole this apple and loaf of bread.”  
“I’ll pay for it,” Jehan said, “Let him go.”  
“Your highness, there’s no need to worry about him, he’s a criminal, he’ll only steal again.”  
“Then that will be my mistake, let him go,” Jehan repeated with more authority in his voice.  
“Yes, of course your highness,” the guard sighed. The rest of them let the man go and walked away.   
Jehan thanked the guard for releasing him and paid for the food.  
“I had that under control,” the man grumbled at him.  
“Yes,” Jehan gave him a look, “You were doing a wonderful job getting arrested, well done. A thank you would be nice,” he crossed his arms.  
“You know what; you’re right,” he grinned, “Thank you, Little Bird.”  
“It’s Jehan,” Jehan glared at him, “And your name is…?”  
“Montparnasse,” he extended his hand, “and Little Bird works so much better for you.”  
Jehan took his hand to shake it, but Montparnasse kissed his hand instead, causing Jehan to blush.  
“Something wrong, Little Bird?” Mont smirked.  
“N-No, I was only thinking, Montparnasse will do nicely for you…maybe Monty…for the poem I’m writing later.”  
“Don’t call me Monty.”  
“Don’t call me Little Bird.”  
“Not going to happen, Little Bird,” Mont smirked.  
“Alright, Monty,” Jehan shrugged.  
Montparnasse narrowed his eyes at Jehan, who was grinning widely.  
“I’ve got to get back to the palace,” Jehan sighed, “Will I see you next week when I come back?”  
“I think you will, Little Bird.”


End file.
